


Дисгармония

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Mozart!
Genre: Gen, АУ, антиутопия, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В новый век, распадаясь на элементы, учась быть полезным человечеству каждым из них, он в итоге всякий раз выбирался из капсулы не до конца подогнанным паззлом, рассыпающейся на ходу мозаикой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дисгармония

**Пролог**

****

В дремучем XX веке доктор из американского города Хэверхилла, штат Массачусетс, предположил, что душа имеет вес. Из этого следовало, что, когда душа покидает тело в момент смерти, оставшийся труп должен стать легче. Эта разница и есть вес души. Согласно результатам экспериментов были сделаны выводы, что он составляет примерно три четверти унции или двадцать один грамм.

**-I-**

— Я это не моё тело, — размеренно повторял механический голос мантру нового мира. — Я это не мои способности. Я это не мои мысли. Я это не мои чувства. Я — это нечто большее.

— Нечто большее, — эхом прошептал длинноволосый молодой человек, неловко забираясь в капсулу рассоединения. Его мутило от предчувствия, но нельзя было останавливаться, хотя ему приходилось много сложней, чем прочим людям. В новый век, распадаясь на элементы, учась быть полезным человечеству каждым из них, он в итоге всякий раз выбирался из капсулы не до конца подогнанным паззлом, рассыпающейся на ходу мозаикой. Так случается, если ты — дисгармония, если один из твоих элементов сильней всех других в совокупности, сильней тебя самого. В учебниках пишут, что так бывает с гениями.

— Сильнейшая дисгармония, — вздохнул профессор Колоредо, наблюдая в зеркало Гезелла за молодым человеком, над которым уже опускались лепестки крышки капсулы рассоединения. Одновременно с этим профессор, не глядя, перелистывал партитуру, записанную маленьким мальчиком предположительно семилетнего возраста. 

Каждый рассыпался на составные элементы, принимавшие в виртуальности постоянные зрительно отслеживаемые аппаратурой образы. Для их анализа отправлялись автоматические запросы в Базу данных Коллективного бессознательного, и чаще всего ответ был донельзя банальным: так эмоции холериков обычно принимали форму плохо контролируемого огня. Но очень редко элементы становились в виртуальности разумными существами. Музыкальный же дар Вольфганга Моцарта отображался на экранах маленьким мальчиком в старинном белом парике и красном камзоле. Кланяясь, мальчик представлялся: «Амадеус, к вашим услугам». Мальчик писал музыку.

— Зачитать последние данные? — флегматично поинтересовался компьютер, заставив Колоредо вздрогнуть и прервать свои размышления. 

— Зачитай.

— Согласно последним данным, — послушно начал компьютер, — музыка Амадеуса близка к звучанию Сфер.

— Я и без тебя знаю, что она идеальна, — шёпотом отозвался Колоредо, разворачиваясь к мониторам, — визуализируй мне его.

На одном из экранов тут же вспыхнуло изображение. Амадеус стоял посреди выжженной летним солнцем степи, вокруг него валялись испачканные в чём-то бордовом исписанные листы нотной бумаги. 

— Я — Амадеус, — произнёс мальчик, а затем крикнул:  
— Я — Амадеус! Выпустите меня отсюда!

Колоредо несколько секунд молча смотрел на экран, задумчиво проводя пальцем по изображению выжженной земли на мониторе, но вдруг отшатнулся:  
— Это не солнце сделало! Немедленно выводите его из рассоединения!

— Это уже пятый прерванный сеанс, — возразил компьютер.

— Приказываю выводить!

В капсуле Вольфганга Моцарта била крупная дрожь, хотя датчики не регистрировали ничего, выходящего за пределы нормы.  


**-II-**

— Бармен вынужден отказаться обслужить вас снова, — приевшийся механический голос ничего не выражал — просто доносил информацию. 

— Я это не мои эмоции, — пробормотал Вольфганг, старательно опираясь о стойку. Его вело, и несколько припозднившихся посетителей поглядывали на него с опаской. Внутри всё сжималось от боли — так случалось с ним после каждого рассоединения, хотя в последнее время сеансы редко доводились до конца. Диагноз — иррациональная депрессия. Учёные всего мира бились над проблемой дисгармоний, так как их сильнейшие элементы были особенно нужны человечеству. Само изобретение метода рассоединения стало новым двигателем прогресса, который теперь летел вперёд со скоростью света. Когда ты соединён, слит воедино, твоему таланту мешает плохое настроение, лишние мысли; когда ты соединён, твоему разуму мешают сомнения, ситуационные эмоции. В рассоединении каждый элемент контролируется виртуальным пространством и некой частью владельца, которую учёные именовали "душой", но он свободен от контроля прочих элементов, благодаря чему его КПД возрастает до заоблачных высот. 

— Я это не мои мысли, — простонал Вольфганг и опрокинул, задев локтем, пустой стакан. Он бы мог отказаться от проекта, поскольку редкая дисгармония, участвовавшая в нём, доживала до зрелости. 

— Я это не мой талант, — Вольфганг сделал шаг назад и тут же упёрся спиной в грудь подошедшему к нему рыжеволосому мужчине в цветастом пальто. Незнакомец широко улыбался, ядовито и солнечно. 

— Эмануэль Шиканедер, — весело представился он минутой поздней, вернув Моцарта к стойке, — а вы, должно быть, Вольфганг Моцарт? Премного наслышан, мечтал лично познакомиться. Последний концерт вашей музыки, организованный, смею отметить, при моём непосредственном участии, был практически идеален. Музыка сфер. 

Моцарт ошалело разглядывал импресарио, ничего ему не отвечая.

— К сожалению, у вас осталось много незаконченных произведений. Я слышал демо «Волшебной флейты», оно фантастично, но…

Моцарт потёр лицо ладонями, стремительно мрачнея, но всё же нехотя проговорил:  
— Профессор стал слишком быстро выводить меня из рассоединения. Согласно информации, поступающей из Базы, со мной уже… не всё в порядке.

— Ещё бы, — вздохнул Шиканедер и, заказав выпивку, пододвинул стакан Моцарту. — Да и зачем оно вам теперь? У вас и так позади три госпитализации и развод. Говорят, Констанция рассказывает в интервью, что для неё вы умерли? Простите, если касаюсь болезненных личных тем. Просто эти газетчики не дают про них забыть. Продолжение работы повлечёт полное саморазрушение. А так… с вашими заслугами, вашим достатком, в конце концов, вы можете всю оставшуюся жизнь бед не знать. Поселиться на средиземноморском архипелаге, плавать в окружении дельфинов, валяться в гамаке… — голос Шиканедера звучал всё тише и мягче, но Вольфганг, залпом выпив предложенный ему виски, взглянул на собеседника, как на врага. 

— Повторить, — бросил Шиканедер электронному бармену, но тот, помедлив, всё-таки произнёс:  
— Бармен вынужден отказаться обслужить вас снова. 

— Поумнели, заразы, — досадливо пробормотал Шиканедер, — раньше срабатывало. Так что, друг мой? — вновь обратился он к Моцарту. — И не надо на меня так смотреть.

— Я — это моя музыка, — проговорил Вольфганг, сверля импресарио тяжёлым пьяным взглядом. — И только в рассоединении я могу настолько становиться… ею. 

— Достойный ответ. Осталось найти способ эффективного рассоединения, потому что в последнее время… 

— Разрешённые средства не работают, — мрачно ответил Моцарт, заглядывая в пустой стакан. — Я и матрица просто окончательно теряем контроль, как над ним, так и над прочими элементами. Профессор Колоредо говорит, что я и так продержался уже дольше, чем должен был бы обычный человек. Только я всё равно не выйду из проекта. 

— Несомненно, ваш уход стал бы громадной потерей для всего человечества, — практически промурлыкал Шиканедер, приобнимая Моцарта за плечи, — ведь с каждым разом ваша музыка становится всё совершенней. Так вот, что касается разрешённых средств…   


**-III-**

  
— Я — Вольфганг Амадеус Моцарт, — произнёс он громко, глядя в глаза своему отражению, которое так же смотрело на него в упор и так же держало на раскрытой ладони несколько прозрачных таблеток. Но в зеркале отражался не обнажённый исхудалый молодой человек с тёмными кругами под запавшими глазами, а маленький мальчик в старинном припудренном парике и красном камзольчике. И, когда Моцарт проглотил таблетки, мальчик не шелохнулся, а только неодобрительно покачал головой.  


**-IV-**

— Как это произошло?! Как вы вообще могли упустить его?! — голос профессора Колоредо звучал змеиным шипением, но компьютерный разум не распознавал и не обрабатывал эмоциональный окрас речи. 

— В рассоединении Моцарту привиделось, что Амадеус пронзил ему сердце писчим пером, — ответил компьютер. — Новая информация уже добавлена в Базу данных Коллективного бессознательного. Раздел «Дисгармонии».

Профессор сжал губы, ссутулился и медленно подошёл к раскрытой капсуле рассоединения, в которой, в самой сердцевине напичканного электроникой «цветка», лежало тело Моцарта. Колоредо заставил себя посмотреть на умершего, протянуть руку, закрывая ему глаза, после чего произнёс, обращаясь то ли к трупу, то ли к компьютеру:  
— Как думаешь, если бы теория Мак-Дугалла о весе души была верна, сколько бы сейчас весил Моцарт?

— Эта теория не могла оказаться верной ввиду…

— Заткнись! Он бы сейчас не весил практически ничего. 

— Последнее произведение Моцарта осталось незаконченным. Оно называется «Реквием». Вывести партитуру?

— Вывести, — чуть слышно отозвался Колоредо и замер, прислушиваясь к шуршанию принтера, словно стараясь уловить в этом звуке Музыку Сфер.


End file.
